


Ерундовое дельце

by Veda



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [23]
Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veda/pseuds/Veda
Summary: После спасения возлюбленной из Позаброшенной крепости Маэгар Варн решил сделать все возможное, чтобы она поскорее пришла в себя.
Relationships: Maegar Varn/Female Maegar's General
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Ерундовое дельце

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, спойлеры.

Столичная таверна встретила Маэгара запахами замечательной еды. Ему нравилось здесь бывать: и атмосфера всегда приятная, и люди весьма дружелюбные — могут даже кружку налить, если признают в слегка заросшем бородой госте бывшего барона Варнхолда. Владелица, опять же, чудо как хороша. Элина оказалась на удивление бойкой и хозяйственной женщиной, которая не то что таверну — отряд наемников смогла бы к успеху привести. А уж в этом Маэгар кое-что понимал.

И все-таки сюда его влекло в первую очередь другое. Он кивнул сидевшей недалеко от входа варварше из личного отряда короля, послал хозяйке заведения приветливую улыбку и направился к камину.

Там, у очага, в последние недели постоянно стояло глубокое кресло, в котором отдыхала бывший генерал Варнхолда. После множества дней, проведенных в холодном подземелье, она предпочитала сидеть поближе к огню — никак не могла согреться. Маэгар частенько видел, что ее плечи ни с того ни с сего дрожат. И отчаянно хотел чем-то помочь. Но мог только надеяться, что рано или поздно эта привычка и постоянный озноб истают, как снег по весне.

— Привет, Сид, — Маэгар обошел кресло, склонился и поцеловал руку возлюбленной. — Смотрю, мой генерал, ты времени зря не теряла — снова заняла лучшее место в зале. Даже не подождала меня утром.

— Ты опять сбежал по королевским делам, и что же — мне тебя до следующего утра ждать? — закатила глаза Сидалин. — Ну, что там случилось? Совухи забрели в королевскую казну и переворошили все сундуки? Госпожа Линдзи взяла очередной «кредит» на какого-нибудь самопишущего голема и никого не спросила? Феи в шутку сменили профиль Его Величества на монетах на что-то неприличное?

— Последняя мысль мне нравится — добавила бы деньгам в королевстве ходу! Но нет. Поймали одного чиновника на взятке, и пришлось срочно проводить проверку дел этого парня... Ума не приложу, чего некоторым еще нужно? Работа хорошая, платят исправно, свой угол есть... Эх!

Маэгар присел на подлокотник кресла и приобнял Сидалин. Та в ответ улыбнулась и положила ладонь ему на колено.

— Ну, некоторым всегда чего-то не хватает для счастья. Тебе ли не знать, командир?

— И правда, — покаянно вздохнул Маэгар. И тут же хитро посмотрел на Сидалин. — Кстати, об этом. Ты не устала еще сидеть здесь, дорогая? Не хочешь немного размяться?

— Смотря что ты предлагаешь.

— Со мной тут один торговец связался. Говорит, что у него на складе в подвале какие-то здоровенные твари завелись. Клялся, что каждая — размером с руку минимум, да прожорливые, точно орава гоблинов. Просто крысы отъевшиеся, думаю, а у страха всегда глаза велики. Просил найти ему наемника половчее. И я тут подумал...

Сидалин душераздирающе вздохнула:

— Маэгар!

— Душа моя, это такое ерундовое дельце, что даже напрягать кого-нибудь с ним стыдно! Крысы в подвале! Работа за пару медяков для мальчишек, а не для серьезных людей. Ну что мы, сами не справимся? Разгоним немного кровь, вспомним, с какой стороны за оружие браться...

— Я бы с удовольствием навсегда забыла.

По плечам Сидалин пробежала дрожь, и Маэгар обнял ее крепче.

— Ладно тебе, Сид, не надо так. Мы оба знали, что жизнь наемников не будет розами усыпана. Однако нам повезло: мы хотя бы живы, да еще вместе. Остальное пройдет.

Сидалин молчала, и Маэгар продолжил:

— Душа моя, я тебя слишком хорошо знаю. Ну сколько ты еще здесь просидишь, заливая страх элем? Месяц, два? Где же моя дорогая подруга, с которой я бок о бок прошел столько полей и болот? Которая всегда заставляла меня улыбаться, даже перед лицом смерти? Сид, я же не прошу тебя брать в руки меч и возглавить поход по подвалам столицы. Сам все сделаю, как в старые добрые времена. А ты просто постой за моей спиной. Посмеешься, как твой бывший командир гоняет крыс по углам, точно ребенок с палкой. Обещаю, что ничего дурного с нами не случится.

Сидалин снова вздохнула, но уже скорее обреченно. Хотя Маэгар еще до прихода сюда знал, что она согласится.

В подвале сильно пахло пылью, мышиным пометом, сеном и чем-то очень едким. Темноту слегка разгоняла масляная лампа в руках Сидалин, но проку от нее было немного. Маэгар видел в основном каменные стены и стеллажи с какими-то ящиками.

— До чего ты докатился... — пробормотала Сидалин, спускаясь следом за Маэгаром по лестнице. — От владетеля баронства до охотника на крыс...

— Жизнь ужасно непредсказуема, душа моя, — хмыкнул Маэгар. — Сепал, наверное, был бы в ужасе.

— Он бы уже изобрел двенадцать способов, как свергнуть короля и посадить на освободившийся трон твой тощий зад. Или, скорее, свой. Последние твои баронские решения старика не порадовали.

— И я могу его понять. Сама видишь, где мы в итоге оказались!

Сидалин фыркнула. Она все-таки взяла с собой оружие, пусть и прикасалась к нему неохотно. Но Маэгар был рад даже этому. Маленькие шажки лучше отсутствия ходьбы.

Живущие здесь крысы тем временем не спешили появляться перед гостями. Маэгар осторожно и внимательно обследовал подвал, однако нашел только их помет, изгрызенные мешки и бочки. Судя по размеру зубов, крысы и правда здесь обитали здоровенные. Или, все-таки, совсем не крысы.

Сидалин внезапно схватила Маэгара за плечо:

— За бочками кто-то шевелится, вон там!

Маэгар поудобнее перехватил вилы и двинулся в указанную сторону. Ему всегда сподручнее было орудовать короткими клинками, но не гоняться же за крысами с мечом! Увидит кто — смеху не оберешься.

Осторожно подкравшись и заглянув за бочки, Маэгар обомлел. Вместо ожидаемой крысы там засела огромная многоножка, щелкая жвалами и потроша какой-то мешок. Маэгар раньше видел этих тварей — противные и жутковатые, но не слишком опасные. Главное — избегать ядовитых жвал и держаться подальше от острых наростов на конечностях.

А еще эти насекомые обычно жили стаей. И Маэгар решил осторожно отступить. Одно дело — разогнать подвальных крыс, и совсем другое — сражаться с ядовитыми многоножками. Не хватало еще, чтобы Сидалин пострадала, а ведь он обещал, что проблем не будет! Эх, ну что за невезение...

Однако стоило Маэгару сделать шаг назад, как сбоку что-то заскрежетало, и другая многоножка буквально вынырнула на него из-за бочек.

Ругнувшись, Маэгар оттолкнул ее черенком, отбил удар заверещавшей твари и вогнал в суставчатое тело вилы. Затем отпустил их, пнул по открытому брюху многоножки и отскочил в сторону, хватаясь за мечи.

— В первый раз вижу таких противных крыс, — хмыкнул он, оценивая появляющихся в подвале тварей.

С тех пор, как Маэгар осел в столице, ему редко доводилось самому махать оружием, разве что на тренировках со стражей. А сейчас он снова ощутил азарт боя. Кровь кипела, столь долго копившаяся энергия требовала выхода. Маэгар коротко оглянулся на Сидалин. Та стояла у стены и казалась совершенно спокойной, сжимая в руках арбалет. Заметив его взгляд, она коротко кивнула. На ее губах мелькнула и сразу растаяла улыбка. Это подстегнуло Маэгара лучше любого боевого клича, и он ринулся вперед.

Битва с многоножками оказалась далеко не самой трудной в его жизни. Тело быстро вспомнило, как нужно двигаться, и Маэгар ловко избегал укусов и ранений. Короткие мечи в его руках кололи в незащищенные места тварей, заставляя их верещать от боли. Мимо то и дело мелькали арбалетные болты, а затем он услышал и знакомый шепот заклинания. Одна из многоножек издала болезненный вскрик, буквально сгорая изнутри. В подвале запахло паленым и очень вонючим мясом.

Довольно скоро все было кончено. Только около шести скрюченных тел украшали подвальный пол.

— Ты не ранена? — спросил Маэгар, отдышавшись.

Боевой азарт постепенно покидал его, уступая место усталости и беспокойству.

— Нет, а ты как?

— Порядок. Я далеко не каждому встречному позволяю себя кусать, знаешь ли.

Сидалин хмыкнула:

— Я как раз прекрасно знаю.

Маэгар осторожно огляделся и принялся вытирать клинки остатками мешковины. А заодно на чем свет ругать торговца:

— Ну вот скажи, что за дурак такой? Как можно довести подвал до того, что в нем завелись многоножки? В столице, под самым носом короля!

— Почему бы и нет — завелись же здесь гоблины, а там и до троллей с феями недалеко, — пробормотала Сидалин, собирая арбалетные болты и исследуя оставшийся подвал. Благодаря нечеловеческому зрению она могла видеть гораздо яснее и дальше полуслепого в темноте Маэгара. — Смотри, тут здоровенная яма в земле, прямо сквозь доски прогрызена... Наверное, многоножки так сюда и попали. Надо вызвать стражников, пусть проверят: вдруг там еще какая-нибудь гадость водится. И заодно засыплют дыру.

Маэгар убрал клинки в ножны и подошел к Сидалин. Та стояла у норы в земле, вокруг которой были разбросаны остатки прогрызенных ящиков и мешков. В неярком свете лампы лицо Сидалин казалось отрешенным и нездешним.

— Надеюсь, ты не очень сердишься, душа моя? Это должна была быть легкая прогулка, а вышло... Как вышло. Я не хотел толкать тебя вперед слишком быстро. Ты же понимаешь?

— Все в порядке, командир, — поморщилась Сидалин, поежившись и обхватив себя руками за плечи. — Я знала, что этим все закончится.

— Правда? Даже я не знал!

— С тобой иначе просто не бывает. За долгие годы рядом я успела это понять. Эх... — Сидалин тяжело вздохнула. — Но ведь именно поэтому я тебя и люблю. Пожалуйста, никогда не меняйся, Маэгар.

— Слушаюсь, мой генерал, — улыбнулся тот, прижав девушку к себе и пытаясь поделиться собственным теплом хотя бы немного.

А потом его взгляд вновь вернулся к дыре в земле.

— Слушай, может, пока не будем звать стражников, а сами все проверим? Вдруг там есть что-нибудь интересное...

От последовавшего за тем пинка он увернулся в последний момент.


End file.
